


Can't live without you

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce is lost after Jeremiah's supposed death.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put The Other Side by Ruelle on loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/69El8bwwxvL6MKfDCwdRHR?si=bMhkdTkZT726RGExQDqsCA
> 
> Day four: Bruce found Jeremiah in the tunnels
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce was lost, it seemed that his soul had been torn from his body, he could not _breathe_. When he saw Selina sticking the knife in Jeremiah's stomach, it seemed that her world had stopped spinning, the world suddenly turned grey.

People say that after a while it gets easier. When Bruce woke up this morning, just like every morning, the world wasn't brighter, it looked like it was getting darker, it wasn't easier to breathe, it looked like it was getting harder.

He hated Jeremiah so much, he thought he would never feel that kind of pain again, but he did. He _is_ feeling it.

It seemed that in these days he was no longer existing, Bruce refused to talk to anyone since the death of Jeremiah, especially Selina. He didn't want to blame her, Jeremiah tried to kill her, but he couldn't forgive her either. He knew he was selfish, that he should not mourn Jeremiah, but he could not imagine a world without Jeremiah, he could not imagine himself existing without Jeremiah. 

Alfred and Jim were worried, Bruce thought they found out why he was like that, because after a while they only looked at him with pity, wouldn't say anything, wouldn't mention Jeremiah or his followers, they wouldn't even pressure Bruce to speak when he didn't answer them. When he was too busy to pay attention, always thinking about Jeremiah.

That is, until this morning when Alfred cornered him in the kitchen, they had a little argument after Alfred brought out that Bruce was different, sad, after Jeremiah's death, Bruce denied everything and said it was okay, Alfred only looked at him with pity, Bruce was tired of that pity, he left the mansion without knowing where he was going, just wanted to get away from the looks of the people he knew.

Without realizing it, his legs led them into the tunnels, somehow he knew that Jeremiah's body would be there, and it seemed that even death wouldn't separate their connection. 

Bruce saw the coffin, he had not seen Jeremiah's body since that day, he knew he would have more nightmares after he saw it, but he missed seeing Jeremiah, it wasn't the same thing, but it was something. But even so, Bruce finds himself leaning against the wall, tears already rolling down his face, his sobs began.

"I'm sorry" he says to nothing in particular "I'm sorry so sorry, I'm sorry for everything, for not listening to you, for not trying to find another solution, for not admitting the truth that you've known for a while" Bruce closes his eyes with his forehead against the wall, he couldn't stop sobbing "I thought... I thought it wasn't real, because you were different now than when we first met, but you were sprayed on the night we met, so all those nights were you now. I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to admit falling in love with you while we were building the generator, because I can't have the excuse that I was only in love with you before the gas" Bruce your body through the wall, now on his back, still without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry to make you think I hated you, I didn't, I..... After you... Revealed yourself, I was angry, I thought you only used me, that every night we spent was a lie, and then I understood that they weren't, that you just wanted to make me see through your eyes, to understand you better, but I was angry with you for something else, I didn't see you every day like before it happens, and I missed you, the only thing that brought me comfort was knowing that you were out there" Bruce touches his forehead with his knee "But now you're not around, and I miss you, and I hate you, I hate you for making me feel like my world was colorful and magical, and then take it off and go back to being gray and lifeless, I hate you for carrying a piece of my soul with you, I hate you for making me love you" Bruce collapsed into sobs, he couldn't stop, he spent so much time holding his feelings, he didn't want to hold on anymore.

Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped by surprise and opened his eyes, the first few seconds he was blurred by tears, but then the blurry shape took shape, the shape of Jeremiah, Bruce's heart fired, he couldn't think.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, Bruce." The former redhead talks by taking a hand to Bruce's cheek and trying to wipe away the tears that fell "I didn't know that would shake you this way.''

"How?" Bruce finds himself wondering, he was beginning to think he was dreaming, or hallucinating.

''It's not important right now, I'm here, I'm alive, I'm real" Jeremiah kisses his head and takes Bruce's hand to his heart beating, "See?" Bruce never felt more relieved, he let go of the breath he'd been holding since that day, like the weight of the world had come off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" was all Bruce could say, he was still sobbing, he couldn't stop crying now, a mixture of happiness and the sadness he was carrying.

"I'm sorry too, my prince'' Bruce leaned his head against his chest and took a deep breath, smelling the smell of Jeremiah, he missed that smell.

"I don't agree with your method, but I'm willing to find a middle ground if you are" Bruce raises his head to look at Jeremiah, he missed those eyes. Jeremiah smiles, wiping the tears from Bruce's face with one hand.

"Anything for you, my dark knight." He draws your lips together, Bruce breaks the distance.

When Bruce woke up this morning, his world was still, without color, it was hard to breathe. Now, it seemed like the world slowly began to spin again, the colors began to come back to life, and breathing never seemed easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
